beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 41
is the 41st (22nd full) episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 185th episode of the Metal Saga. It first aired on June 4, 2013 in South Korea and in the United States on December 7th, 2013. This is episode 3 of the 7 lost episodes never aired in Japan. Plot Zyro and Co. have left Neo Battle Bladers in search of DNA's headquarters: the Dark Fortress. After coming through some bushes, Eight Unabara trips from having his caught in a log. Upon getting back up, he asks Zyro Kurogane to remind him why they need to do this. The Blader of Fire refreshes their memories from their earlier meeting at the WBBA headquarters with Tsubasa Otori, Madoka Amano and Benkei Hanawa. Tsubasa informed Zyro of how important it was to stopping DNA. The presence of evil in the Beyblade world has existed since Ryuga was possessed by the Forbidden Bey with Dark Nebula and Doji, to the Nemesis Crisis. Zyro understood how vital it is to preventing DNA from assuming control of the Beyblade world. After taking a look, the gang are shocked to find the towering DNA base. Struck with thunder, they are also fearful of what is to come ahead. Maru uses her laptop to webcam with the WBBA, showing them the base. Likewise, Tsubasa, Madoka and Benkei did not expect the location to resemble this and immediately express their concerns and speculate as to the safety of Zyro and the gang. Team Garcias with Doji, who already reside in the Dark Fortress use security cameras to spot Zyro and his friends already. As Zyro starts leading his friends into the stronghold, they suddenly find a person sitting on a rock before them. Aware of them, the person reveals that he is DNA's Dark Fortress guardian, as well as a Blader wielding a Garuda-themed Beybattle Top. He tells them that it is his job to protect DNA's base at all cost and will not let Zyro and Co. pass. Irritated by his words, Zyro pulls out his Launcher intending to battle him, yet Kite declares he will instead and Eight does the same. The guard speaks out his duties as a guardian and his control over weather like thunder and wind which will prove difficult for Zyro's gang to overcome. Upon a thunderclap, the DNA guard attaches his Beybattle Top to his Zero-G Launcher Grip and rips it into battle while Kite does the same. Guardian Leviathan 160SB speeds toward the guard's Beyblade and smashes it back. After landing, the guard commands his Bey to seemingly retreat which Leviathan chases but is struck by its opponent's surprise attack when the guard sends a blast of fire which throws the sea-dwelling Beyblade. Soon enough, the guard's Bey barrages Guardian Leviathan with a forceful punch which also sends Leviathan flying with additional flames blowing it. Eight is concerned with the guard and launches Pirate Orochi 145D to aid Kite and Leviathan. Despite his helpful effort, the guard summons raging winds which hinders the Beybattle Tops. Zyro, Shinobu and Ren then agree they should be helping out as well and launch Samurai Ifrit W145CF, Ninja Salamander SW145SD and Thief Phoenix E230GCF, respectively. The guardian is quick to react and sends his Beyblade to the sky in order to create another thunderclap which hits Ifrit, Salamander and Phoenix. Another thunder strike attacks Leviathan and Orochi, erupting lava takes Ifrit and Salamander while heavy wind blasts Phoenix. DNA happens to be watching the entire battle progress, catching Samurai Ifrit dashing towards the guardian's Beybattle Top only to be biting its dust when the latter races away with a flaming trail. Maru contacts Madoka again for assistance in the ongoing Beybattle which is appearing terrible for Zyro and the gang. Madoka is able to hypothesize that the extreme weather conditions may originate naturally and tells her student to scan the battlefield for any signs. Maru does so and exclaims in delight how her teacher was correct, and calls out to the Fire Bladers. She tells Zyro, Shinobu and Ren how there exist multiple points loaded with "booby traps" of sorts harboring fire traps. The DNA guardian knows where each one is and commands them to light off when desired, thus eliminating the guardian's supposed "unnatural" powers. After hearing this, Kite laughs at how ridiculous this "guardian" claims he is and intends to do justice to him and how a "true" guardian would act. The self-proclaimed Blader with the "ultimate Defense-Type" sends Guardian Leviathan to the guard's Bey and utilizes the wind currents to exterminate the flames, shocking the guard. Kite makes an announcement for his friends that he will finish off this guardian Blader and they should continue their Dark Fortress infiltration. The Fire Bladers accept this but Eight is worried, not wanting to leave his brother. Kite assures his sibling that he will return and it is important he helps out Zyro, Maru, Shinobu and Ren - to which Eight accepts and leaves with. Although the guard is aware of this and summons more wind currents to block them, Kite commands Leviathan to barrage his Bey which cancels the winds and allows them to bypass the guard - shocking DNA, as well. The guard and Kite's Beybattle Tops go head-to-head with instant smashes both Beys deliver upon one-another. The guard is determined to be undefeated but Kite is even more. The DNA guardian presents more flames but even as the ashes go everywhere, Kite maintains under pressure. He tells the guard that he, himself is the true "guardian" and nothing can change that - with which, uses the flames to elevate Leviathan and bring in the wind currents to strike back down at the guard. Shocked by what Kite could achieve, the blow strikes him and knocks him back off his sitting rock - also depleting his Beyblade's spin entirely. Kite retracts Guardian Leviathan 160SB, with a victory in hand. Elsewhere, Zyro and Co. have successfully entered the Dark Fortress thanks to Kite's efforts. As they look around, they suddenly hear Doji's voice and subsequently the DNA Bladers reappear and take aim at Zyro's gang. Yoshio tells his opponents how they cannot reach Kira and they will stop them, but Zyro and Co. will not let that happen. Major Events *Kite battles Karura and wins. *Zyro and Co. successfully infiltrate the Dark Fortress but are met by DNA, themselves. Characters *Zyro and Co. **Zyro Kurogane **Maru **Shinobu Hiryuin **Eight Unabara **Kite Unabara **Ren Kurenai *DNA **Karura **Yoshio Iwayama **Genjūro Kamegaki **Spike Bourne **Captain Arrow **Team Garcias **Doji **DNA Bladers *WBBA **Tsubasa Otori **Madoka Amano **Benkei Hanawa *Ryuga (Flashback) *Nemesis (Flashback) Beyblades *Samurai Ifrit W145CF *Ninja Salamander SW145SD *Thief Phoenix E230GCF *Pirate Orochi 145D *Guardian Leviathan 160SB *Guardian Garudas TC145PF Featured Beybattles New Kite Unabara, Zyro Kurogane, Shinobu Hiryuin, Eight Unabara, Ren Kurenai (Guardian Leviathan 160SB, Samurai Ifrit W145CF, Ninja Salamander SW145SD, Pirate Orochi 145D, Thief Phoenix E230GCF ) vs. Karura (Guardian Garudas TC145PF) = No outcome (Zyro, Shinobu, Eight and Ren left) Kite Unabara (Guardian Leviathan 160SB ) vs. Karura (Guardian Garudas TC145PF) = Kite Unabara and Guardian Leviathan 160SB Special Moves used *Unnamed Special move (Karura) *Unnamed Special move (Kite Unabara) Gallery ZG041.PNG|Title card preview. Trivia *As of this episode, The God Element has been used for a Beyblade of each type except Stamina. Video Category:Shogun Steel Episodes Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel